


Fairy Tale

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Akihito and the Big Bad Wolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a series of 10 separate posts that were a birthday present for a friend to lead up to her birthday and make her guess every step of the story, hence the structure. Written November 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1.

 

Once upon a time...

 

 

2.

 

There lived a sweet young boy on the outskirts of Tokyo. One day his mother told him his friend Kou was sick, and that he needed some medicine.

 

 

3.

 

He'd never visited his friend because Kou lived in the deepest darkest parts of Tokyo, near the village of Shinjuku. Akihito was a little scared to go but Kou needed him and was his best friend, so he packed up his back pack, pulled up the hood of his red sweatshirt, and got on the train to start his long journey.

 

 

4.

 

The trail was long and confusing, with many connections and switches, but Akihito cheerfully kept pushing along knowing that it would be worth it to see Kou feeling better.

 

 

5.

 

But when he got off the last train and began walking through Shinjuku he started to have doubts. Strange creatures stared and hooted, and their talons reached out to pluck at his vintage blue jeans. He began to run, and soon lost all sense of direction.

 

 

6.

 

He was about out of breath when suddenly, all the creatures vanished. He paused, gasping, wondering if they'd all realized there was no point to eating a little guy like him, when he heard a low rumbling in front of him.

His head jerked up and he saw a tall shadowy form emerge from the depths of an alley. It was another creature, a powerful creature that set his heart thudding.

It looked down its nose at him. "Don't fear them, boy. They're small beasts, capable of scratching and nipping, but of no real consequence." Its growl turned to a low laugh that he felt deep inside. "But then, you're not really afraid, are you?"

He thought perhaps he understood why the other creatures had run.

"Tell me, boy, where you were headed in such a hurry."

"To my friend Kou's apartment. He's sick, and I'm taking him medicine and food."

But then he realized he now had no idea how to get there.

 

 

7.

 

He looked about helplessly. "I seem to have lost my way. Can you help me?"

The other's eyes glowed briefly, then he stretched out an elegantly clad arm, the nails on his hand neatly manicured so they weren't the least bit pointy. "Let me see your directions."

Akihito trustingly handed them over, only to be dismayed to see them disappear into the other's suit after he glanced at them briefly.

"I know this place. I'll be happy to guide you. What is your name?"

Akihito wasn't feeling so sure about this anymore, but now he didn't have a choice. "A-Akihito!" he responded, almost defiantly.

The other's teeth shone white and sharp as he smiled, and Akihito shuddered at seeing them, though not all in fear.

"Then come, Akihito. I'll take you where you need to go."

 

 

8.

 

Akihito followed along, climbing into the back of a big, dark car that soon slipped along through the shadows of Tokyo, doing his best not to look at the one watching him closely from the other side of the cavernous space, trying to pay careful attention to his surroundings in case he had to run again. He was happy to see the streets and shops getting cleaner and brighter. His heart became lighter, because he was sure this must be near where Kou lived.

They finally reached a very respectable-looking apartment building that stretched high into the sky. "Wow, Kou lives here? I'd have bet this was an expensive place to live."

His companion just smiled and led the way inside.

They took the elevator to the top floor, and walked down the hall to an apartment. Akihito was surprised when the other took a key out and opened the door, then pushed him gently but firmly inside.

"W-wait a minute...! Hey, I don't think this is Kou's apartment! Where have you brought me?"

 

 

9.

 

The beast, for now Akihito knew him for what he was, smiled again, but it wasn't a friendly smile. The tip of a dog-like tongue slid around his full lips.

"Your tongue... it's so long!"

"Mmmm. All the better to lick you with." And the beast was upon him, rending his clothes, tasting his flesh.

"Your teeth... S-stop! They're too sharp."

He heard a wicked laugh. "All the better to eat you with."

And he was devoured until he found himself completely consumed.

 

Later the beast lay beside him, licking his chops of the last of Akihito's juices, and he couldn't take it anymore. He sprang from the bed and snatched his clothes from the floor, tripping and falling in his haste. He turned in a panic, expecting the beast to be upon him, but it merely gazed down from the bed with a smirk.

"I'll have my driver take you to your friend's. You really should be more careful, Akihito. This is no place for children. You'll understand that someday."

That was the most frightening thing of all, because Akihito thought it might be true. He jumped to his feet and fled.

 

 

10.

 

There was a limo waiting below, and he didn't make a mistake this time of seeing it as an innocent offer, but he knew he'd never find his way to Kou's alone so he got in. Now though, his senses were sharper and he saw the driver for what he was, a creature held at bay only by someone stronger. He craved the clarity, knew the price, and tried to ignore that the craving included paying it. He sat very still for the uneventful trip, except for the storm growing inside him. 

 

When he got to his friend's, he found that Kou really was miserable and so grateful that Akihito thought it was worth his trip despite all his troubles.

His mind kept going back to the other apartment though, and those big teeth, and big hands, and big - he choked on his soda and began coughing.

"Akihito? I thought I was the sick one. Are you okay?"

"Sorry Kou, it just went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine. Eat some of this soup my mom made. You'll feel better."

Wrapping his red sweatshirt around himself to suppress the shivers he felt, he made himself concentrate on why he was there, and began cleaning and fussing over his friend. Soon Kou was resting easily, the medicine and care doing its job.

But when he left his friend's the uneasy thoughts returned. And when he got to the street below he found the limo again waiting, though he'd not asked for it.

The driver bowed and opened the door.

Akihito took a step back, ready to bolt at the first threatening move, but one didn't come. The driver merely waited for his decision.

His heart pounded as he stared at the dark, empty interior of the car, now knowing what kinds of beasts lurked within, yet feeling drawn toward it as if they called him home. Because he also understood that they lurked within him too. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

He straightened his shoulders and stepped up to the car.

"Take me back to him," he said, as if the driver needed to be given those orders by someone other than his master.

"Yes sir," the driver responded, bowing more deeply, recognizing that a young master had just emerged.

Akihito got into the car with a small growl of approval, tossing his red sweatshirt aside like his lost innocence as he was whisked through the shadows back to his beast.

 

 

~end~


End file.
